1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a liquid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
Known liquid ejecting apparatuses include an element which is charged and discharged so as to perform an operation to eject a liquid, and a transistor which pushes a current to the element or pulls a current from the element. Such liquid ejecting apparatuses generate a driving signal by amplifying the current of an analog signal input to a bipolar transistor and apply the driving signal to the element. One such liquid ejecting apparatus is provided with two pairs of transistors, to which different power supply voltages are applied, in order to suppress power consumption in the transistor (for example, see JP-A-11-170529).
In such a liquid ejecting apparatus, the pairs of transistors are switched according to the voltage of the analog signal. Accordingly, power saving can be achieved, compared with a case in which a pair of transistors are provided. However, there is a need for improvement in that the sets of transistors amplify the current.